A Love That Stands the Test of Time
by mytraitorousheart
Summary: A collection of my drabbles, some from Tumblr, some from scrap paper in my bedroom. Some TVD-verse, some AU/AH, all about the single most perfect coupledom on our screens, Klaus and Caroline.
1. Crave You

**Crave You**

_**A/N: Just a short drabble I wrote, post 4x16,AU, some insight into Caroline's mind.**_

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since he had sought her out. Two weeks since his annoying presence had been around her. Two weeks since she realized Tyler was gone for good. Two weeks since the shameful thoughts started again. Two weeks since she started missing him.

She had found out about Hayley. She shouldn't have cared but she did. He didn't owe her anything, she had dismissed him more times then she could count. She hoped that Hayley was simply a means to an end, a meaningless fling but the fact remained that he stopped pursuing her after he had been with Hayley and she wondered if Hayley had now replaced her as the object of his affections. Hayley, who had orchestrated the murder of his hybrids, who was the reason Tyler was on the run, who had snapped her neck out of jealously and because she did not go along with her diabolical plan. That Hayley was now taking top billing in Klaus' eyes.

There is something narcissistic and cruel about when one is the object of someone's affections even if you do not return it, one revels in the feeling of being admired, appreciated, wanted, and when that person finally gives up or moves on they leave a weird sort of emptiness, dejectedness in their wake. She knew she wanted him, she knew she was drawn to him, even if it was wrong, even if she never indulged in it, she knew it was there and she felt the strong surge of electricity whenever he was near her.

Stefan had called her to come over to help them try and track Silas. A part of her didn't want to go but she longed to feel useful, needed and so she followed the familiar path to the Salvatore Boarding House. He was already there when she arrived, sitting in an armchair facing the fire, staring at the flames, nursing a drink. She glanced over at him when she fell upon the sofa, he did not turn to look at her, and she felt the first stab of pain for the evening. When Stefan arrived in the living room and explained to Klaus that she would be helping them in their search, he finally turned towards her, gave her false smile and a curt nod. She could not help but notice the fact that he no longer looked at her with adoration and reverence, his mask of indifference throwing her.

In the middle of their planning and preparation when Stefan had gone to get them drinks in the more venal capacity, she decided to address the elephant in the room. "So you and Hayley, hey?" She asked him as she tried to keep her tone neutral.

Klaus cocked his head to one side and smirked, "I figured you've been dying to ask me that."

She scoffed, "Hardly. I was just interested to see your sudden change to wolf sluts. Although I suppose it's more in character and accessible to you."

He chuckled, "You amuse me, love. You couldn't expect me to wait around until you decided I was worth your time."

"Because then you would wait forever."

"Exactly!" His tone had a form of finality to it as he leaned back in the armchair again, "Sometimes one needs to know when to cut your losses."

She continued to stare at him as she heard Stefan closing the freezer of blood deep below the house and making his way back. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want him to give up on her. She wanted to tell him that she thought of him more often she should have, that even though she cannot admit to it, she longed to be near him, around him, to be wanted by him. She craved him with every fiber of her being. She felt another jolt of pain when she realized that she wasn't able to tell him, and that all her cravings would now be housed in the arms of another.

**_A/N: Please review, I shall be transferring my other drabbles here too, in due time. Or you can catch me on tumblr at klaussnowflake._**


	2. My Wasted Heart

_**A/N: Another one of these crazy concoctions of my brain. Set post-4x18.**_

**My Wasted Heart**

He opened his eyes abruptly and stared up at the ceiling. He could feel her next to him on his bed, "You're back."

"Well you had such a tough day, I thought it was due time that I paid you a visit."

"It's been a while," he commented while maintaining his staring contest with a crack in his ceiling.

"Yes, so much has happened since I last saw you: you killed your hybrids, Tyler's mom, tried to kill me."

"Yes yes, I'm well aware of my indiscretions."

"And I seem to be making sure you remember them," she laughed softly to herself.

He turned onto to his side to face her, grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it around in his hand, mesmerized once again by her beauty.

"Your sheets are so soft!" She patted the fabric around her, "Is this Egyptian cotton?"

He chuckled and looked up at her, "How are you here?"

She turned to look him dead in the eyes, "You do know I'm a dream, don't you?"

He scoffed, "Of course I do, there is no reality where you would willingly be on my bed. And I think we've had enough of these meetings to deduce that."

He turned onto his back again and let his hands meet on his chest. The pain in his heart increased when her soft, small hand met his hard, large ones. It hurt so much to have her with him, but knowing that it isn't truly real.

"You know I'm only here when you have hope," she whispered as she moved closer to him.

"Because like the fool that I have become, I keep pining for you even though I know you love another, and you will never be mine."

"And yet, you are still allowing Tyler to come back. That can't be easy for you, to have your decisions made by a woman that doesn't love you back," she said as she kept on playing with his fingers.

"Maybe I'm just biding my time until the pup royally ruins things himself and you come to me willingly."

"And you are certain that I'll come to you?"

He smirked. "I'm certain of nothing. But that's why you're here, to give me hope."

"I don't give you hope, I am a result of your hope. But I have to admit granting Tyler his freedom is not a gesture that will go unappreciated by me, that's one thing you've done right lately." She smiled as he lifted up one of his arms and placed it around her to cradle her close to him.

"So we're friends now," he said while turning his head to look at her.

"Tentative friends," she corrected him, "You're still on probation, and I wouldn't be so excited to be in the friend zone if I was you."

"I don't care what zone I'm in as long as you don't look at me with disdain anymore. I wish you would always look at me as you are now. I know that it is just my own feelings being echoed in your eyes, but already it feels much more than I ever deserve." He moved his other hand across to cup her cheek. The electricity that was rife between them when he grabbed her arm still fresh in his memory, fueling his desire, his adoration, his love.

As he held her in his arms, this phantom, this figment of his over-active imagination he tried to imagine what it would be like to hold the real Caroline, the one who kept claiming to hate him but kept returning to him. He had seen her emotions turn from distaste to warmth in a matter of seconds and he longed for a time when he would be on the receiving end of her compassion, her love, her loyalty.

"And if I never come around?" She was whispering again.

"Well then love, my wasted heart will continue to pine for you for as long as I walk this earth," he said softly, his lips parallel to hers.

"And then I have a feeling we will be seeing much more of each other, until I am replaced by the real thing," she said simply, as she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

His eyes shot opened once again, anMd he turned his head to the side, glancing at the space on his bed that was empty and he felt a pang of disappointment., even though he knew she was simply a dream, he could not prevent himself from wishing that this time it might have been real.

* * *

_**A/N: For love, kindness, requests, first-reads etc, follow me on Tumblr at klaussnowflake. Or review, I would love that more than chocolate :)**_


	3. Her Shadow

**Her Shadow**

_**A/N: i've been on drabble crack it seems, I haven't written so much since I was convinced my story about Arthur the magic boy will become a best-selling novel when I was 7. But anyways this is set during the spinoff, in New Orleans. I am not sure if Camille knows that they are vampires in the spinoff but in this story she doesn't. Enjoy!**_

* * *

He closed the door of his study as he made his way over to the living room. After all the work that he had been doing, he needed a good glass of scotch even if the hour had just past 1pm. He knew that Marcel and Elijah had left earlier to meet with Hayley and the werewolves, he was tired of their pointless group plotting that always ended with someone threating to kill another and no concrete plans, so he stayed at home to work through his own findings.

The bottle had barely reached the glass when he heard it, the sound of a human breathing within the walls of his home. A number of scenarios ran through his head: maybe Marcel had left his meal still alive? Perhaps it was a burglar? But the breathing was too even to be that of a dying person or an adrenalin-filled burglar. He flashed up the stairs in record time, determined to decapitate the intruder who dared to enter his home. He had barely made it to the landing on the second floor when he deduced that the breathing was coming from _her _room.

He noticed that the door was ajar and he pushed it open, not too forcibly, not wanting to ruin anything in the room, the intruder won't die in _her _room, that's what the cellars were there for.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the blonde woman looking through his numerous paintings stacked against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, he wasn't sure of her name, but he had seen her with Marcel and he knew that she worked as a bartender at Rousseau's, but trivial details like her name did not seem like a priority to him.

She looked taken aback by his interruption, "Um, I was here with Marcel and he asked me to wait for him. I got bored so I started wandering around."

"And you ended up here?" He asked while leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes," she replied when she realized he wasn't going to chastise her for entering his private space, "This room, it's so beautiful, it's like the light of the midday sun hits it perfectly."

"Well it was positioned as such," he responded, "The room with the most light."

"Is this bedroom for someone?" she asked curiously, "I ask because it's so different from all the other rooms in the house, it's so personal, custom-made for someone."

Klaus looked around the room, taking in the white antique dressing table with the large mirror, the finely-carved jewelry box which a diamond bracelet was peeking out of, the large four-poster bed with pale blue coverings and then there were the paintings that increased everyday.

When Klaus didn't answer her, she decided to approach the subject with a different question (getting people to answer her questions was a nifty trick of hers and why psychology was such an apt course for her to be studying), "Is it her? The women in the paintings? Is this room for her?"

Klaus lifted his eyes off of the floor to look at the woman; he had a vacant, nostalgic look in his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes," she replied, "So where is she now?"

"Obviously not here," Klaus responded coldly.

"You're waiting for her. You're waiting for her to decide to be with you, because you love her," she commented with a tone of finality.

"What makes you think that?" he spat out.

"Other than the fact that you tailor-made an entire bedroom for her? It's the paintings. I've seen your other work throughout the house; they are usually dark, with hard strokes and a kind of general feel of hurt and pain. But these," she said, gesturing to the paintings, "These are different, they are lighter, the brush strokes are softer, and the detail on her is so precise, like you're committing it to memory. Even I, who has never met this woman, feels a kind of affection towards her after seeing the love in these paintings."

Camille lifted up a painting of the woman in a cream dress with a white cardigan, her back was to her and her head was slightly turned, looking at the person behind her as her blonde curls cascaded over her shoulder. "She really is beautiful," Camille noted.

"I know," Klaus muttered, entranced by the vision in the portrait.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door below them slamming and Elijah's eloquent tone mixed with the harsh southern accent of Marcel. Klaus moved from his position at the door and proceeded to usher her out of Caroline's bedroom.

As Camille walked out she turned to Klaus, "You know I think she will come around eventually. No woman can deny the allure of such a powerful love, no matter what has happened in the past or what she fears of in the future, there is nothing that is better for you than to be with the one whose love you share. But don't give her too much time to think about it either, you won't be young forever."

* * *

_**A/N: Once again follow me on tumblr at klaussnowflake, that's where the magic happens (and by magic I mean nothing).**_


	4. The King and I

_**A/N: So I've started writing for this fab Klaroline drabble request blog, klaroline69 on Tumblr and this is the product of my first effort. This is AU/AH and the prompt was: Klaus is a king and Caroline is his new wife. Wedding night smut please.**_

The first time Caroline heard Klaus speak, he was convincing a group of fellow twelve year olds to join him on a mission to creep into a neighbors' estate to steal apples from their trees. She had visited their family estate with her parents and governess for a social event, and as she watched him she was entranced by his passion, his influence, the power that he alluded. Even at eight years old she could recognize greatness, someone who would inspire nations, and she felt butterflies in her stomach for the first time when he smiled at her and asked if she would like to join them.

He was twenty-three when he knew for certain that he wanted the crown and he would do everything in his power to possess it. An impulsive man, a ruthless fighter, but a charming orator, Klaus had obtained a group of loyal followers that were inspired by his cause and keen to usurp the throne from the current tyrant. Along with his brother Elijah, who handled the strategic aspects of their upcoming rebellion, Klaus put the plans in motion to return his family's name to its former glory, to free his county from an incompetent ruler and to take up the role he was born to do.

At eighteen, her parents decided to marry her off to the first wealthy man to show an interest in her. Richard Lockwood was over twenty years her senior, widowed, a member of the King's court and benefited from the lavish lifestyle that the current monarch entertained. Richard Lockwood desired a woman by his side, to take care of his needs – not a companion and an equal – Caroline was beautiful and obliging and shortly after meeting her he made plans to marry.

He made it known that her place was to serve him, he laughed at her attempts at small talk, he touched her inappropriately in public. She hated every minute that she spent in his company but she knew that the duty of a daughter was to uphold the wishes of her parents, even if it meant marrying someone who disgusted her. On the day of her wedding, her veil not only masked her face, but the tears that were pouring down.

Stage two of Elijah's plan required Elijah and Klaus, as first cousins of the current King, to be hosted as guests of the court. As Klaus looked out of the window of the room that he would stay in until the King was dead and he could take residence in the main quarters of the palace, he smiled to himself. Their plan was in motion, they had no hiccups of yet and soon the throne would be his.

He glanced over at the opposite window and saw one of the most magnificent sights he had ever beheld: a beautiful woman with long blonde locks climbing out of a bath. She was completely naked and Klaus could not help but to stare at her form that seemed to be sculpted to perfection. Her smooth white skin, her plump breasts, her long legs, her rounded bottom, everything about her seemed ripe for the taking. Her face looked oddly familiar but he could not place where he had seen her before, just that she had awakened a form of desire within him, which was usually reserved for power and blood.

The first time she spent time alone with Lord Niklaus, her husband was away doing business with France. They had simply taken a walk around the grounds and rekindled an old friendship but in that short time the handsome and dynamic young man had crept into her heart as he told her about how great a nation England could become. When he looked at her, his eyes shone and he gave her the most intimate smiles that made every inch of her shiver.

Each time her husband would go away, he would spend time with her; making an effort to learn more about her: her thoughts, her opinions, her desires. In each one of these meetings his displays of affections become more overt – a brush of a forearm became a discreet grab of a palm, which turned into a kiss on her hand. Each time she saw him her smile widened until she started counting down the days until her husband would leave again and she would be able to see Lord Niklaus. After every meeting he would leave her with a drawing, a memento of their short moments together.

Eight months after Lord Niklaus arrived at court, Caroline was summoned home to visit her parents – without her husband. It was a rare turn of events as since her marriage she had hardly seen her family but she had assumed it was an emergency and that was the reason she was summoned. A few days after she had appeared at her parents' estate, news broke that there had been a coup at the palace and everyone at court, including her husband was killed in the rebellion and Lord Niklaus had been named the new ruler of England.

After the coronation, Lady Caroline was summoned back to the palace, even though there was no queen to wait on. King Niklaus wasted no time in trying to woo her but his actions had marred him in her eyes. He longed for the warmth she displayed in days gone by, instead of the fear that she had when she reminded herself of the atrocities he committed to sit on the seat that he now possessed.

But the attraction to him proved too great for her to resist for too long. Through everything that had happened, through all the pain he caused, she had fallen in love with him before she had realized it, and it was not just the twelve-year old boy who had included her in a game, or the young man who drew her so beautifully, it was the dark man who craved power any yet, loved her through his darkness that she was drawn to.

On her second wedding day, the tears followed again, but this time it was not because she feared her future it was because she was happy that the man that awaited her at end of the aisle was someone she wanted to be joined to, someone she loved more than she could ever fathom, someone she longed to spend the rest of her life with. When she caught a glimpse of his face when he watched her walk towards him, her heart swelled with emotion that someone could look at her like she was their world – not just a space a fill, a duty to uphold.

Klaus picked at the sleeve of his shirt as he made his way to his Caroline's bedchamber where her ladies-in-waiting were getting her ready for her wedding night. Through all their interactions and flirtations, Klaus had honored Caroline's position as a married woman and then as an unwed one, and this night would be their first together.

As the ladies scattered out, Klaus entered to find his bride sitting beside her vanity waiting for him. She wore a white linen chemise and her long blonde hair was flowing down her back. To an experienced eye, she looked modest and innocent, but Klaus saw a woman who resembled an angel, who was too perfect for him to ever possess but by some luck of fate, had chosen to love him. He needed no preamble as he rushed to her, cupping her face as her kissed her passionately, his heart swelling at the fact that he was finally getting what he wished for so long, for Caroline to be truly his.

Caroline placed her arms around his neck, her hands getting lost in his curls, as she pulled him closer to her. She opened her mouth to grant his tongue access, as it began to match hers with passion and desire and his hands started to wander down her body over her chemise, almost as if he was feeling every part of her to commit it to memory. The pleasure of having his hands on her was slighted dimmed by the fabric in between their bodies. She moved her hands to his shoulders as she pulled back from the kiss, he looked at her questionably but she gave him a reassuring smile, pulling her chemise up and over her head and his eyes widened in mild surprise. He was now face to face with the very naked body that had caught his eye the first day at the palace and continued to haunt his dreams thereafter.

She sauntered towards him with a newfound confidence urged on by the lustful way he was staring at her. Her hands made their way to the buttons of his shirt and he placed his hands on her hips. With each button that she unbuttoned, a new part of his chest was exposed to her; she gave him a mischievous yet shy smile before she placed an openmouthed kiss to each new part of his beautifully sculpted chest. Her ministrations were making him more than ready to be inside of her, his hard length pushing uncomfortably on the seams of his breeches as he moved his hands to unleash his manhood, suddenly becoming impatient with her slow pace. He pulled her face back up so that their lips could be rejoined and he could continue to ravish her mouth. As their bodies were flush against each other again, he took the opportunity to lead her to the bed and for him to step out of his breeches.

Klaus picked her up swiftly and laid her down on the bed. She smiled at him as he climbed on top of her, kissing her slowly and sensually as she arched her back to grind her body closer to him, their kisses becoming more feverish and passionate. Klaus moved his lips to her chin, down to her neck as his hands once again explored her glorious curves, now with nothing between them except the heat that was radiating off of her in waves. He cupped one of her breasts and massaged it softly as his mouth trailed down to embrace the other one, his tongue making circles around her nipples before he took it in his mouth and sucked hungrily, and she cried out in pleasure, overcome with emotion at the way he was worshiping her body.

His mouth moved from her perfect mounds to trace a path down her stomach to her hot, wet core. She gasped as he kissed her thighs and then slowly dipped his tongue inside of her. She had never experienced such ecstasy before. In her previous marriage, intercourse was limited to her husband taking what he wanted and not being bothered to pleasure her in return. But Klaus was taking his time to learn what she enjoyed, what made her squirm. When Klaus' tongue reached her sweet spot, she thought she might pass out from pure pleasure. All coherent thoughts were swept from her mind, as her body constricted and she experienced her first orgasm. Klaus looked up at her, proud that he alone could cause her to become so undone, that the satisfied on her face was because of _his_ actions.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked down her husband who was once again staring at her with that look of adoration and reverence and she whispered, "Niklaus, I need you to make me yours." Klaus needed no further prompt as he climbed above her once again, their bodies leveled. He kissed her once again before easing himself into her. She moaned out loud, when he thrust inside of her, creating a firm rhythm, his length seeming just right inside of her, their bodies moving as if they were created to be one. He grunted loudly as her walls constricted around him once again and she reached the peak of her pleasure, screaming his name as if it was a declaration. He followed soon after, empting his seed inside of her. As both came down from their highs, he lowered himself to lie down next to her, placing his hand on her cheek and guiding her face to look at his, his eyes saying everything his mouth could not – that he loved her, that he needed her, and that she would always be his queen.

_**A/N: I apologise if anyone spotted any historical inaccuracies, I tried to do as much research as I could. But thanks for reading. Please review! Should I stay clear of historical writing? Wedding smut? Royal writing? Were you like 'WTF'?**_

_**And as always don't forget to follow me on Tumblr at klaussnowflake**_


	5. The Last Dance

**_A/N: So this is a drabble I wrote for my friend Leonie (leetje on tumblr), the prompt was: Klaus takes Caroline shopping for a prom dress._**

"I'm sorry but we seem to have sold out of our evening gowns, maybe I can interest you in a cocktail dress?" The shop assistant smiled apologetically at her.

"No thank you," Caroline responded disappointedly, "You see it's for my Senior Prom this evening so it kind of needs to be an evening gown."

"This evening! My gosh, you should have gotten yours long in advance. The same day is leaving things a bit too late!" The lecturing tone of the shop assistant did little to put Caroline at ease.

"Thanks anyway," she said as she walked out of the third and final clothing boutique in Mystic Falls. She had searched through all the boutiques and thrift stores in their small town and all she found were dresses that even her great-aunt Imogen would be too ashamed to wear.

She let out a defeated sigh as she climbed into her car to make her way home. She knew things were too good to be true when she left the school gym the night before. Everything was too perfect, the sound equipment worked, none of the committee flaked off their duties and neither the caterers or the DJ called to cancel at the last minute. It was not until she got home that evening that the real problems started.

She had wanted to try on her dress one last time, just to make sure it fitted perfectly but when she opened her closet she found her dress to be missing. She searched through every room of her house, looking frantically for the dress she specifically chosen almost three months previously, all the well knowing that she would not find it in her home.

"Nice dress, Caroline" those three words were echoing through her head as she tore up room after room. When it became obvious that the dress was no longer in her possession she whipped out her phone and called Elena's number. After Elena's phone went straight to voicemail and the Salvatore's could provide her with any information about Elena's whereabouts, she went to sleep, shedding tears over the fact that her perfect prom was now ruined, she wouldn't have Tyler escorting her or the dress she had been waiting months to wear.

Each minute that passed by brought her closer to the hour of doom, where she would be dress-less, date-less in a paradise she created for everyone else to enjoy. As she drove down the familiar main road, she tried to think of an option she had not exhausted – all the out-of-town boutiques would not be able to get a dress in time and even the ones that could, she could not afford their prices and after asking every last person that she knew if they had some connections she fell short. She thought of how beautiful she felt in her prom dress, how she felt that she conquer anything, even walking into school gym alone. The last time she felt that beautiful and confident in a dress was at the Mikaelson's Ball. Even through all his faults, Klaus really knew how to pick a dress. It was at that moment when her mind fell on her last remaining option.

Klaus stood up from the oak desk in his office as he heard the doorbell ring for the third time in the last minute. He opened the front door of his mansion, ready to throttle the impatient guest on the other side when he saw a mass of blonde hair and a familiar scent of vanilla caught his senses.

"Caroline!" He exclaimed, unable to keep the shock out of his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help!" She said in a desperate tone, "And I thought it was about time I cashed in one of the many favors you owed me.

"Caroline," he smirked as he saw a small shiver go through her, "If you wanted an excuse to see me you could've have just called..."

Caroline scoffed, "Seriously! You wish! I was hoping you knew someone who could help me find a dress, you must have lots of connections, being hybrid king and all."

"A dress? I thought you were sorted for your prom."

"Well I was!" She exclaimed angrily as she walked past him into his living room and helped herself to a glass of scotch, "But it appears your evil sister and Bad Elena thought it would be fun to steal my dress and disappear. So now I'm stranded with nothing to wear to the one night I've been prepping for since first grade."

"And you came to me because?"

"Because I figured you know people and it's the least you can do seeing as it's because of you that Tyler won't be able to attend with me." Klaus began to scowl which was an immediate reaction whenever she mentioned the hybrid's name. His hands tightened into fists at his sides, as he turned away from her, forcing himself to go against his nature to lash out and to savor in the fact that she came to him when she was in need.

He turned back to her and said, "Caroline, you may make yourself at home, I am just going to make some calls and see what I can do."

Fifteen minutes later, Klaus returned to the living room. Caroline looked up at him half expecting him to have the perfect dress draped over his arm and she wouldn't even question if it came from his closet or Rebekah's, but he was standing in front of her with just his car keys in his hand. "Come on, love, let's go."

"Where are we going?" She responded.

"We're going to find you a dress," he said gesturing towards the door as Caroline got up and followed him out.

"The Mystic Hotel? Klaus, I don't know what kind of ideas you got in your head when I asked for your help but it did not require you, me and a hotel room," she said indignantly as Klaus pulled his S.U.V. into the parking lot of the exclusive hotel.

"While many ideas come into my head when I am with you, love, I am meeting an associate here," Klaus replied.

In all her eighteen years of living in Mystic Falls, Caroline had never set foot inside the single hotel in the town but the minute her heels touched the marble floor of the foyer, she knew that this was the type of establishment she could see herself frequenting.

Klaus' associate (who Caroline assumed to be a old, balding man in a suit) was a tall, stunning woman in her late twenties named Kate, and she was positively dripping in name brands right from her Chanel jacket to her Diane von Furstenberg dress to her Christian Louboutin heels and her Prada handbag. Caroline's eyebrows rose as she greeted the hybrid affectionately and ushered them towards one of the hotel's conference rooms.

Her eyes widened when she saw what was in front of her – five of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, the ones you see in store windows, or on the bodies of celebrities but are never available or appropriate for the common woman.

"It was very difficult to find options at such short notice but I went with what you told me you wanted when I got the Alberto Makali dress, I assume this is the same woman," Kate asked as she gave Caroline a once over.

Caroline who was mesmerized by the works of art in front of her was brought back by Kate's reference to her. "Yes, this is she," Klaus replied and turned to her saying, "Love, Kate was the one who helped me find the dress you wore to my mother's ball." Caroline gave a curt nod, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that this stranger now associated her with him.

"So is there any of these that particularly appeal to you or would you like to try them all on?" Kate asked her.

"They're all so beautiful, I don't know how I will ever decide, I think perhaps I should try them all on," she responded, fingering the material of the Marchesa dress in front of her.

Each of the dresses fitted her perfectly, from the lilac Marchesa to the baby blue Elie Saab to the red Carolina Herrera and the pink Oscar de la Renta. Klaus watched as her face lit up every time she looked at herself in the mirror, a type of effortless joy, which he hadn't seen her display before. In that moment, he could see himself beginning to understand her – a young girl who fate has been so cruel to, who just for one night wanted to have her perfect prom, a night where she is truly happy and she might be able to able to fool herself into thinking things might just be okay. As she went to try on the final dress, a cream Sherri Hill, Klaus took out his phone and called one of his minions, "I need you to go to him and tell him he can came back, give him a suit and tell him he better sure he's at the school gymnasium at eight. And if I hear one whiff of him plotting anything nefarious I will not hesitate to kill him." He hung up just as Caroline came through the double doors of the conference room.

"Wow love, you look exquisite. I think this one might be my favorite yet," he said, his eyes not fully able to fathom the magnificent sight in front of him.

Caroline smiled shyly, "I think I like this one the best too, it makes me feel like an old movie star."

Klaus moved closer to her, "Well according to me, you are a lot more beautiful than any of those drunkards and pill-poppers of yesteryear." His hands ached to touch her, just to feel her close to him, for this light, this dream to finally to be his.

She chuckled softly. "Where is Kate?" She asked as she went to look at her form in the mirror, thinking about how her former dress paled in comparison to the glorious gown she now wore.

"Kate had an important phone call, but she will be back shortly," Klaus said as he admired her over her shoulder in the mirror.

"Oh okay, I just want her opinion before I make my final decision, but I think this one is it," she refused to consider the possibility that Klaus' endorsement might have been what made her adamant about her decision.

Klaus looked at her and pondered if he had ever seen a more stunning vision than what was currently in front of him. "Caroline, considering I am not going to be at your prom, would you allow me to have one dance with you…as friends?"

Caroline turned around to face him, "I might not be as worldly as you but I'm pretty sure, one needs music to dance."

"Oh that can be arranged," he smirked as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the conference room, past the reception desk and to the ballroom down the hall. A man in an elegant suit was sitting behind the piano; it appeared he was practicing for something. Klaus approached the pianist and asked, "Mate, can you play Mendelssohn's Andante in C Major?" as he passed him $100.

"Sure!" The pianist responded enthusiastically as he returned to the piano and started playing.

Klaus held out his hand and smiled at Caroline as she narrowed her eyes and took his hand. "Thank you," she whispered as he pulled her close and they began to sway to the music.

"It's my pleasure," he said as he looked at her seriously, "It's always my pleasure."

She blushed as he turned her around. They danced in silence for a while, listening to the music that played for only them and enjoying the ease in which they moved together.

"I have no doubt that you will be the most radiant woman at the prom tonight," Klaus said as the music was drawing to a close. "But I suppose we should be one of our way if you would like to still converse with Kate, you only have about five hours left for your preparation." He took hold of her left hand and brought it to his mouth and layered a soft kiss on top of it, "Thank you for giving me this, Caroline." Their eyes locked and for a moment Caroline felt as if the air was knocked out of her, the tenderness in his eyes was unmistakable and she wondered when she had gotten used to the affectionate way the big bad hybrid looked at her and if she would ever be able to go without it.

"I'll hope you find, that I may not be the best at friendship, but I do try," he mused as he lead her out of the ballroom, "And perhaps one day you will willing allow me to escort you to a dance, I am a patient man after all."

* * *

_**A/N: Please review! how am I doing? Getting better? Getting worse? Too fluffy? Honesty is the best policy. Also, if you havent yet, follow me on Tumblr at klaussnowflake**_


	6. Dancing with Another Man

_**A/N: So I wrote this drabble after 4x19, just a short missing scene, Klaus witnesses the Forwood scene.**_

He was a selfish man that much he knew. Betraying one sibling could cause distress and anger, but betraying two meant years of isolation and pain. But he knew that over time they will return to him, no one truly understood them like they did each other and after the death of Kol, he knew he would never let go of Rebekah, allow her to live a life that could only result in her death, a life that was limited, a life that would require him to be separate from her.

Aware of the consequences of the decision that he made to side with Silas against Elijah and Rebekah, he made his way over to the Lockwood Mansion. Caroline had said earlier that the after party of the prom was being held at the mansion that was now owned by Matt Donovan. He needed to see her, he needed to be reassured by her smile, he needed to feel that even after his siblings chastise him that there would still be someone who cared about him, someone who depended on him.

He heard the music playing before he reached the porch, the soft rhythm of a slow song, the kind that couples dance to when they delude themselves into thinking that they will stay together long after high school is over. The house was dark with a single light in the front living room, he wondered if she had left the school yet, perhaps she still enjoying herself with her friends and the Donovan boy had come to set up for the event. But regardless, he would wait for her; he would always wait for her.

It was as he made his way to the threshold of the house that he heard it, "I have to go soon," the voice familiar and unmistakable, the voice of his one remaining hybrid, the baritone sound of his voice distinctive against the soft, melodic sound of the music playing. His fists bawled at his side, ready to unleash his anger, unable to believe that the hybrid had the nerve to come back, to set foot in Mystic Falls, to spend time with her, after all that he done to betray him. He got to the porch and the open curtains invited him to peek through the front window into the living room. The music becoming louder the closer he came and he saw a couple embracing, dancing close, and their bodies swaying to the music.

The hybrid looked at her again as he said, "People will be here for the party and if anyone sees me…" revealing his plans to leave again before he was caught. It was almost laughable that Tyler believed that he could fool him, that he would never have caught wind of his little visit. The fact that he tempted fate that he dared to dance with the devil would make killing him all the more pleasurable.

Klaus' stomach turned as he saw Caroline grab Tyler's face and kiss him deeply, as if she was starved, eating enough in case her next meal does not come. The affection evident in the way she held him, the way she kissed him. It was painful to watch but he could not bring himself to look away. "Thank you for the best prom ever," she whispered to him as she cradled his face in his hands, her smile seeming to light up the entire room and causing his dead heart to skip a beat. She looked genuinely happy as if just for that short space of time all her problems were inconsequential, all because of the presence of the hybrid.

She looked radiant in the dress that he had taken as a memento from a victim many decades ago, never intending for it to be worn, just something to immortalize the poor woman who wore gowns as trophies that she cared for far more than she cared for any human being. But Caroline seemed to give the dress life that its' original owner could not even have attempted. When he looked upon her he saw nothing but a vision, a woman who did not even realize her true potential, who was made for grater thing than what this small town could offer her.

Her smile cemented Tyler's fate without her even knowing it. Seeing her happy, knowing that even through the doppelganger's efforts, her evenings was still salvaged, she was still able to have the night of her dreams: she had her dance with Tyler and she looked "Princess Grace of Monaco hot", even though to him she looked more beautiful than Grace Kelly did on her best day. He was a selfish man, but he could not be selfish with her, she deserved happiness, she deserved her dream night and if that came at the cost of sparing the hybrid, of having to watch her in his arms again, then so be it. Tomorrow is another day, but tonight shall be hers.

_**A/N: Please review to let me know what you think? Too soppy? OOC? Or hit me up on Tumblr at klaussnowflake**_


	7. The Weakness In Me - Drabble Blog

_**A/N: It's safe to say I'm more than a little upset after the last episode. I was extremely sad, and I wrote this drabble as a way to just work through everything. Seriously though, a were baby!?**_

_**The request for the drabble: Klaus thinks about Caroline when he's with another woman. Based on the song The Weakness in Me by Keisha White (Listen to the song while reading, it'll make you extra emotional)**_

It was easy to pretend that the woman beside him was the one he wanted there. It was easy to pretend when his eyes were closed, or when it was just him and their child, or on those dark and desperate nights when he finished bottle after bottle of alcohol. Hayley's disdain for him eventually changed to acceptance and finally adoration after the birth of their child. At that point in time, she was what he needed: a warm body, someone with similar interests, who was willing to submit to his will. But that all changed when Caroline arrived in New Orleans.

Fresh from a trip around the world, Caroline and Stefan settled in New Orleans after she completed college. Hayley was immediately defensive, aware of his former feelings for Caroline, but he attempted to placate her, telling her that all his feelings for Caroline died when he left Mystic Falls, when she rejected him for the last time, that his love and commitment was now housed with her and their child. It meant nothing that he constantly spent an extra hour every day in his studio, perfecting the rosy hue of Caroline's cheeks, or that he knew she came into Rousseau's every evening at 5pm for her daily glass of red wine and he made sure he was always there when she came in.

Their friendship was quickly rekindled, the attraction too strong for either of them to fight for too long, but with him playing happy familiy with Hayley, friends was all they could be. He was curious as to why she decided to come to New Orleans, she wanted to know how long he waited until he moved onto Hayley, neither of them voiced their questions, just reveled in each other's company.

Hayley's jealousy often turned into anger, her werewolf tendencies meant a simple disagreement became a full out brawl, causing their child to seek refuge with Rebekah or Elijah. She begged Klaus to stop seeing Caroline, she could see the change in his eyes – the tender look that he reserved for Caroline, she could see the change in his demeanor, the way he all of a sudden had a spring in his step, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she lost him completely.

He tried with he had in him to stay away, if only just for Hayley who had shown him loyalty when others had not, or for their child and the commitment he made. But he was a man, who for over millennia did what he pleased, with who he pleased and answered to no one; and Caroline was an obsession that surpassed even his hybrids, staying away simply wasn't an option.

It was on one of those nights when she lay in his arms after they had made love when she voiced what was on her heart: "Why didn't you wait for me?" She whispered, "You said you would wait a century."

His chest constricted in guilt as he pulled her closer to him, longing to feel her near him, even if that moment was all they had, "I intended to, love, you are all I ever wanted. It felt like nature was playing a cruel trick on me when Hayley fell pregnant and then after the child was born, she was there and she wanted to be there and I never in my wildest dreams believed that you would ever be mine, that I would get this opportunity." He leaned down to kiss her again, deeply, once again savoring every part of her that she allowed him too. He pulled away reluctantly, "Love, I should be going, I told Hayley I'm meeting with Elijah."

Caroline kissed him desperately again before saying, "This is so wrong what we're doing, going behind Hayley's back bu-but it feels like the most _right_ thing I've ever done." Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, imagining that things were different, that Caroline wasn't just a dirty secret, that the love he had for her held merit, that he could show her off, tell the world that she was the woman in his life. He climbed out of her bed and got dressed, every item that he put on, weighing heavy on him. He turned to leave, giving her a tender smile, not trusting himself to kiss her goodbye. He walked away, tortured, knowing that his happiness, and everything he could possibly want, was lying in that bed.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry if that made you sad, that was my emotions writing. What did you think? A poor excuse for angst? A silly story? Please please review, it would make me extremely happy.**_

_**For requests, to chat, or to make me feel better, get me on Tumblr at klaussnowflake. Also to those of you who have sent requests through reviews, I have noted them and will be writing them. :)**_


	8. Eat, Pray, Love - Drabble Blog

_**A/N: Another one for the drabble blog, the prompt was Caroline walks into Klaus' bar in New Orleans, dancing through the crowd without taking her eyes off of him.**_

She called it her journey of self-discovery, the Caroline Forbes' edition of _Eat, Pray, Love. _It was the summer holidays of her freshman year at college and her more privileged classmates went on trips to Europe or the Caribbean islands and most of her friends went back home to spend time with their families and old friends. But after her breakup with Tyler, proof that even supernatural high school sweethearts have expiry dates, she needed to discover who she was and think about what she truly wanted for herself when she's away from the influence of her friends.

Her first stop was Boston, where she had more than her fair share of deep fried pizza and for the first time she didn't care whether it made her look fat in her baby doll dress or if she'll look greedy in front of her significant other. She knew that she ate more than her fair share, but she felt an odd sense of pleasure that only came with a good meal. She imagined all the places she would go to and experience good food in her lengthened lifetime, there would be Italy, Lebanon, India, there's a whole world to explore and Boston was just the beginning.

The second part of her trip took her to New York City for some much needed retail therapy; no break-up is complete without it. As it was her first time in the city, she took a tour with other tourists, which introduced her to St. Patrick's Cathedral. The minute she walked inside, she knew she had never been in a more beautiful piece of architecture. She has never really been a religious person, most of her prayer time was limited to before finals and when she really wanted a new pair of shoes, but this place alluded a sense of reverence that made one want to get on their knees and reevaluate the life they lived, she never realized before how therapeutic it was to offload even if it was to someone she was not sure existed, although five years ago she didn't believe vampires and werewolves existed either.

Her journey of self-discovery was meant to end up at home, back where it all began, Mystic Falls, the town of doom. She swore the change in flights was not planned, or the fact that she had a researched list of the best hotels in town or that half the clothes that she bought in New York was probably a little shorter and tighter than what she usually wore. It was not her intention to adorn her shortest, tightest black dress, which achieved the feat of showing off her long legs and ample cleavage without making her looking trashy. It was not her intention to leave her hotel room that night and make her way to his bar. The bright lights of New Orleans lit up the path as she made her way inside. This might not have been part of her plan but she was hell-bent on looking hot through it all.

He sipped his third drink for the night. The bar was fuller than usual that evening, the good weather meant that the patrons were not in the mood for an early night; they wanted the memories and regrets that came with a hedonistic night in New Orleans. He noticed a few familiar faces in the crowd, Rebekah dancing with her latest plaything, he had learnt a long time ago that there was no point in learning the names of her constant, short-lived dalliances; the bartender that caught Marcel's eye, that Klaus had hired out of spite. His eyes moved from the Marcel bait that he procured to the door where an all-too familiar face was staring back at him.

Her face a vision as always, her eyes seeming a little bit wiser than the last time he saw her, her blonde curls that many nights he dreamt of running his hands through, and then there was her body, that was perfect in so many ways, and wrapped in a tight black dress that made his eyes jump from her cleavage to her long legs back to her eyes which was narrowed in amusement as she walked past him, his nose taking in her scent, one that he hadn't smelt in too long.

He glanced at the open stool next to him, even though the bar was filled to capacity, he was feared enough that no one dared to sit next to him. Expecting her to take her rightful place next to him, his eyes followed the back of her head as she moved through the crowd to the dance floor, which was filled with sweaty couples, enthralled in each other.

She didn't need a partner as she swayed to the music, her body was enough to keep the eyes of every man in the room, who was not occupied, on her; but hers didn't move from Klaus'. He watched as man after man tried to grind up against her or offer her a dance but she pushed each one of them away, she was there for one man only.

Her sultry dance moves causing his pants to tighten, he smirked at her, oh how he wished for the day when she would come to him, but knowing that she was right there in front of him but yet still out of his reach was causing him more pain than he could imagine.

When the song was over, she offered him a coy smile and made her way to the back of the bar to a small corridor that housed the bathroom facilities. Her stiletto had barely touched the tiled floor of the corridor when a strong hand grabbed her and she felt her body being pressed between the wall and the body of the man she had been dreaming of for months.

"So love, what brings you to town?" His voice hoarse as his mouth brushed her ear

"Do you need to be this close to me when you ask me a question?" She teased him as she moved her body closer to his, feeling his erection, finding his need for her refreshing.

"Would you like me to move away?" He asked as he laid a single, tender kiss on the nape of her neck.

"You ask too many questions," she replied to him, the pleasure of his actions sending tremors down her body, "You need to start taking action."

Within minutes he pulled her into a small room that resembled an office, both of his hands buried in her hair as he pulled her towards him, allowing himself to taste the formerly forbidden fruit of her mouth. She pushed him down into the chair behind the desk in front of them, breaking off their kiss, as she slid onto his lap, straddling him.

"Love, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, knowing that it would kill him to stop, but it would kill him more if she regretted being with him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm tired of denying myself what I truly want." She leaned down to kiss him again, as this time he held nothing back. Forcing his tongue in her mouth, they battled each other for dominance, both acting on their desires that had failed to diminish in the year that they had been apart. Caroline's hands found the zipper of his pants and undid it as Klaus arched his hips upwards to give her easier access. She dipped her hands under the fabric of his jeans and underwear and grabbed hold of his length, unleashing it from its' hold as she began to stroke him, looking him dead in the eyes. What she saw in his eyes caught her off guard, a look of utmost tenderness and affection, like he could not believe that she was really there. She took this opportunity to kiss him again, reciprocating what she saw revealed to her in his eyes. She broke the kiss when Klaus laid his hands on hers and stopped her pumping movements, understanding his actions; she got up, removed her underwear and slid onto his painfully hard member. Her eyes widened as her body adjusted to his size, he kept staring at her face as she bounced above him.

Her slick, tight walls against his manhood overwhelmed him, he could not remember sex feeling this intimate before. He thrusted his hips up to hit her sweet spot, as a loud moan escaped her mouth, getting lost in the loud music pumping from the dance floor. Her moans of pleasure made him all the more aroused as they continued to move in sync until they both reached their point of ecstasy together, and she collapsed in his arms, panting heavily, a coat of perspiration covering their half clothed bodies. He stroked her hair as he held her, whispering to her, "I will never care for anyone as I do for you. It will always be you."

Some seek support in the comfort of food, others in retail therapy or in praying to an unseen god, but for Caroline Forbes there was no better place to be than in the arms of someone who truly loved her.

* * *

**_A/N: So drop me a line and tell me what you think. Too fluffy? Too confusing? All you need to do is type in a few words and click the review bottom. Thanks for reading!_**


	9. The Hands of Time - Drabble Blog

_**A/N: Another drabble for the drabble blog, the prompt was: Klaus is sick of Caroline rejecting him and decides to let out his sexual frustrations on a random blonde girl he met at the bar. As they are having sex, Caroline decides to barge in to talk to Klaus about helping in the Silas situation. **_

He had grown accustomed to his hand. On those nights when the loneliness seemed to encompass him or when he thought he smelled a whiff of her perfume, a staccato voice that to the naked ear sounds almost like her, or a mane of blonde hair passes him, those were the nights when his hand got the most work done, both in his sketchpad and on other parts of his anatomy.

But there were some nights when the longing was just too much to bear, and his sketchpad and hand could not suffice. Charming women used to be a specialty of his, which is common among predators, his arrogance grew over how affected they were by him and it was just a game of pretend for him, gave him more confidence in his ability. Until Caroline. Their entire exchange should have been easy: he would say a few choice words that would make her swoon, she would give herself to him and she would belong to him until the time that he should tire of her. But that's the thing about Caroline Forbes, she refused to play by anyone else's rules.

She colored outside of the lines. He liked to control every line, every stroke, set boundaries and expect others to work within them or face his wrath. What perplexed him about her was that she didn't care for his rules and boundaries and she did not fear him. She refused to go along with his plans, listen to him, cower before him, like so many others. And that was when his obsession began.

During his time in Mystic Falls, his stealth was put into use many times, it merely took a trip to the town square, a walk past the high school's football field, a supernatural takedown at the Salvatore Mansion to catch a glance of her. But now, that he was thousands of miles away from her, in another state, if he wanted to see her it was not easy. So he had began to see her everywhere, smell her everywhere, hear her everywhere. She was the source of his fantasies and his nightmares, and it didn't seem as if time was diminishing it.

Camille had become the closest thing to a friend that he had in New Orleans. It was not as if he trusted her completely, he was not foolish enough, he knew that Marcel desired her and if a thousand years had taught him anything it was that those you trust tend to be the ones to betray you. Although Camille understood sides of him that others could not comprehend, without him having to say much, and it was refreshing. It was a new experience for him, to have a relationship with a human that didn't end up in them being his meal. He was aware that he intrigued her, that there was more than the meager salary that kept her working at Rousseau's, but he preferred not to mess where he ate (figuratively and literally). When his need for the intimacy of intercourse became too much to bear or he simply needed to distract himself from the ghost of Caroline, he seduced a random woman (always blonde, always a college student), who wanted an adventurous night with a dangerous man with a foreign accent, and adventure and danger was what they got.

That night was one of those, where Caroline haunted him from every corner: the jukebox blared Neil Diamond's 'Sweet Caroline', a blonde girl on the arm of bulky brunette man wore a pale blue dress as she walked into the bar, a group of friends ordered the same bottle of champagne which they had drunk at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. He was a patient man and he believed without a doubt that the time would come when she would be his, but he did not account for the longing that separated that time from the present.

"Klaus, are you okay?" Camille's hand on his arm, brought him back from his Caroline-induced thoughts. He stared at her hand, so young, so untainted by time, one day wrinkles, lines, callouses and experience would give that hand character. His eyes traced up her arm, to her blonde hair, it lacked the volume and versatility that Caroline's had, but for now, it would do.

With an impish smile that derived a deep blush from the blonde, he lead her to the back of the bar.

She knew that graduation being the end of their problems was too good to be true. Even if Silas was currently at the bottom of some ocean, all the ghosts from the Other Side were back where they were supposed to be and the Originals had bid Mystic Falls goodbye, she knew it was just a matter of time before a new enemy would strike. Unbeknownst to her, a very much alive old enemy was sitting next to her in chemistry class, complaining about their professor, listening to her moan about how different things were between her and Tyler, asking about what happened with her and Klaus. She was ashamed that did not realize that it was Silas posing as her best friend, that it took convincing from Damon for her to see the truth.

They did not know where the real Stefan was and Silas was still under the impression that he had them fooled. But they needed help to track Stefan down and to be rid of Silas once and for all, so she offered to go and elicit help and advice from the only other super-villain they knew, Klaus.

Damon was quick to question her motives. Why wouldn't a phone call suffice, It worked for graduation? But she insisted that this was different, others in New Orleans might be able to help, what if Silas overheard the phone call, and countless other excuses that she told herself in order to sleep better at night.

She opened up the crumpled-up piece of paper that she held in her hands, too many rereads of his letters to her had made them dog-eared and almost unreadable, this one he wrote after he acquired the bar and he didn't forget to add the address, in case she was ever in the area. She double-checked the name against the brightly lit Rousseau's sign before entering, bracing herself to see him again after so many months.

She scanned the general area of the bar and did not spot him so she approached the bartender, a very friendly young man, "Sorry, do you know if Klaus is here?" She asked.

He looked at her questionably before replying, "And who might I say is looking for him?"

She reprimanded herself in her head, of course it wouldn't be that easy to get hold of him he was the big bad hybrid, he must have to fight off enemies twice a day. "Um, Caroline Forbes," she responded timidly.

"Oh Caroline Forbes, I assume he is in his office at the back of the bar," he answered promptly.

Caroline smiled to herself as she made her way to the back, the sentiment at the fact that his staff knew of her and knew of his desire to see her not going unnoticed. She had been so distracted by what had just transpired, coupled with the loud music coming from the dance floor that she almost didn't notice the odd noises coming from Klaus' office. It sounded like a woman moaning. Caroline burst through the door of his office, expecting to see him feeding from some poor soul, but what she didn't expect was to see a twenty-something blonde sprawled across his desk half-naked while Klaus thrusted into her.

She remained immobile, her hand on the door, hundreds of emotions running through her: embarrassment for catching them in such an unfortunate position, shame because that was the content of the sordid dreams she had been having of Klaus lately (just with herself in the other woman's place), and a sheering jealousy which she had never experienced before. She let out a squeak as the couple turned to look at her. She heard him exclaim "Caroline!" as she shut the door and fled the bar.

She could not understand why the sight of him with another woman upset her so much (not the actual deed, although _that_ was disturbing enough), she had no claim to him, she had rekindled her relationship with Tyler soon after he left even though that had now fizzled out, she could not expect him to sit idly by and twiddle his thumbs until she decided to be with him. But how she wished he would, that he would be waiting for her, that he would want no other woman but her, she knew it was unreasonable and a tall order to expect from anyone. But to her, he wasn't just anyone.

"Caroline!" He called in a desperate voice as he rushed out of the bar, "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Like you were screwing some co-ed on top of your desk?" She laughed humorously "Because I fail to see how it could be anything else, unless your dick has magical properties that you needed to heal her with?"

"Look, I don't know what to say-"

"Was she compelled?"

"No, but –"

"Was it consensual?"

"Yes, but –"

"Well then I suppose there's nothing here for me." She turned her back to him and started to walk off into the night, unexplained tears falling down her face.

"Caroline, wait!" He shouted after her.

"What is it, Klaus?" She answered, ashamed of her tears.

"It's because of you."

"You slept with a girl, because of me? Did she claim to be my spirit twin? Was it a sacrifice to the gods?"

"No, goddammit, let me finish! I can't get you out of my mind, everything reminds me of you and in that moment she was beautiful and blonde and I just desperately needed to feel connected to you even if it wasn't really you, I could close my eyes and pretend. Pretend that you weren't thousands of miles away, pretend that you didn't think of me with disdain, pretend that you feel about me the way I feel about you."

Her hand reached up to cup his cheek and he stared at it, so smooth, so timeless, so beautiful, and she whispered to him, "You don't need to pretend anymore," as their lips met.

* * *

_**A/N: How was that? Too cheesy? Too fluffy? Was it as difficult for you to read as it was for me to write Klaus hooking up with someone else? Let me know what you think.**_

**_Also follow me on tumblr at klaussnowflake_**


	10. A Tea for Two - Drabble Blog

_**A/N: Hopefully this makes up for all of you that hated Klaus with a woman that wasn't Caroline in the last drabble, some adorablity for you'all. The prompt was: Caroline throws a tea party and Klaus is the only one that turns up.**_

* * *

"Okay, the invites are sent, the cakes made, the table set, and now I just wait for everybody to get here," she said to herself as she smoothed out her floral dress and crossed her legs under the plastic table. Her smile was wiped quickly off her face when she felt someone pulling on her blonde pigtails. A mass of jet-black hair passed her, "Damon, go away, you're not invited to my party!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't want to come anyway, and Elena is also having a tea party on the other side of the playground, everyone is going to that," he pointed out pompously, "Nobody wants to come to your boring party, Caroline Smelloline." Caroline scrunched up her face uncomfortably as she felt the onslaught of tears approach. As Damon ran away to join the rest of the children at Elena's party, she wiped away the rebellious tears that fell down her face, and breathed deeply three times, the way her mother taught her to when she got anxious or upset and she made her way back into the kindergarten building.

He watched her emerging from the building, her blonde head barely visible under the pile of teddy bears that she carried in her arms. He watched amused as she placed each of the teddy bears down on the empty seats.

"Okay!" She exclaimed as she sat down at the head of the table, "Now who would like some tea? I see your hand there Mr. Paddington, now is there a reason you're not eating your cupcake?"

"He doesn't like vanilla, he prefers chocolate," he said as he came out from behind the jungle Jim.

Her eyes widened with embarrassment and shock when the boy with the dark blonde hair and the smirk stood in front of her.

"I was just playing pretend, no need to mock me Klaus," she narrowed her eyes in defiance.

"I wasn't mocking you, I was helping you understand your guests. My mother always says that you should know what each one of guests like when they come for tea."

Surprised at his answer, she carried on pouring tea for her guests as she asked him, "Why are you here? Why aren't you at Elena Gilbert's tea party?" He didn't miss how her voice turned bitter at the mention of the golden girl.

"Because I don't like Elena Gilbert. She thinks she is the princess over all of us, and we have to listen to everything she says, and I heard you were having a tea party too," he added with a smile. He was strangely tuned in to everything that Caroline Forbes did, if she organized a game he was always the first one to play with, if she sang or recited a poem, he would clap first. There was something about her face that compelled him. Sometimes he would draw pictures of her with her yellow hair and bright blue eyes and was certain that one day he would show them to her, but he would always chicken out and give it to his baby sister instead, telling her that's how beautiful she would be when she grew up.

"But I didn't invite you," she replied sheepishly.

"But you looked like you could use the company, or would you prefer the teddy bears?" He said, gesturing to her stuffed acquaintances.

"No no, have a seat," she smiled warmly at him, "We always have room for one more at our table."

She removed a small teddy bear that was sitting on the chair nearest to her and placed it on the floor, her stomach lighting up in an odd way, for the first time someone wanted to be with her instead of Elena, someone was happy to play pretend with her, to be seen with her even it was not the coolest place to be.

He grinned as he sat down on the now unoccupied chair and lifted his cup up for her to pour him some imaginary tea, happy to be on the receiving end of one of her smiles.

* * *

_**A/N: How was that one? Are you fiercely against Klaroline being written as innocent kiddies? Was it too much fluff? Was it a bore a minute? Let me know in that little review button at the bottom. And as always follow me on la tumblr at klaussnowflake.**_


	11. Her Light

**_A/N: This was a request by Sunfiresarah (I know I am delayed in my requests) it is a continuation of my previous drabble, Her Shadow. _**

* * *

Paris was dirty and the people were rude. The food in Rome made her feel bloated and Tokyo was too crowded for her liking. Her perception might have been warped by the fact that when she planned to go to these places, she didn't plan to go alone and as she exited Louis Armstrong Airport, she tried not to think about the decision she just made.

It had been ten years since graduation, since she had last seen him. They had kept in contact, sometimes there would be weeks between letters and phone calls, sometimes months, but she always felt the distance. As he had previously predicted at that decade dance so many years ago, there came a time when Mystic Falls no longer felt like home, her friends had embraced studies, work and travel which spread them out all over the globe, her mother had met a lovely man who truly appreciated her and settled into their own routine and after years of being a workaholic and worrying about her daughter, Caroline figured that it was time she enjoyed her life.

So she began to travel, visiting each one of her friends wherever the world had taken to them, but too much had changed, they had new lives, new friends and new experiences, there was so simply no space for her. Solo travel was the next step for her as she inspected crevices all over the world looking for a place that seemed right, where she felt she belonged, but everywhere fell short.

The taxi dropped her outside of his mansion. She smiled at the ostentatious display of his wealth, she doubted more than three people lived in that colossal home. As she walked down the path that led to his front door, she paused yet again, he was not expecting her, and she did not know what was waiting for her on the other side of that door. Perhaps he was involved with another woman, he said he intended to be her last love, he did not talk about the in-between. But she put on a brave face, Klaus and her had stayed in contact, as friends and she will retain that she is visiting him as a friend.

"Caroline," he stuttered when he opened the door, shock evident in his eyes, his usual self-assured smirk absent from his face, "What are you doing here?"

Her smile faltered, perhaps her coming there was a mistake; perhaps just like her friends he had a life that had no space for her.

"I'm sorry if I came at a bad time, I just got back into the country and I thought I would come visit. Should I come back at another time?" she asked as shifted uncomfortably.

"No," he responded quickly, "I was just rather startled at your presence, come in!" He held the door open for her as she entered into his foyer, she noted that the grandeur was not limited simply to the outside of his home, even in her travels many of the places she had seen had paled in comparison to what was now in front of her.

"So where have you come from? I hadn't heard from you in a while, I was beginning to worry," he inquired, his eyes never moving off her, inspecting her almost as if trying to discern if she was real.

She offered him a small smile, his concern over her was endearing, "I was in Melbourne, I went to visit one of my college friends and decided to leave before the weather became too unbearable."

He smiled at her, "You should have stopped over in Sydney, it is beautiful there this time of year and there is plenty more to see. But you must be jetlagged, I might be mistaken but I believe that Melbourne has a fifteen-hour time difference from New Orleans. Would you like a rest and then perhaps we could talk afterwards? I could have some food sent up for you?"

The adrenaline over seeing him again had masked the exhaustion that she never realized she felt until he mentioned it, "Yes sure, do you have an extra room where I can crash in?"

"Of course," he responded, providing no extra commentary.

"You know," she said hesitantly as he picked up her suitcase to carry it up the staircase, "I was worried that you had a woman over and I would be an awkward question." A shy laugh left her lips.

He stopped just before he reached the staircase, turning around with a serious expression adorning his face, "You still don't understand, you are the only one that matters. I would gladly throw everyone out of this house for you. You will never be an awkward question, you are always the answer."

Once again his honest declaration of his feelings rendered her speechless. He turned around again and resumed his task of leading her upstairs. She admired the way his body moved as he walked in front of her, almost as if each step was effortless. She had tried to deny his presence in her thoughts – both the innocent ones and the not-so-innocent ones – but they were too frequent for her to pretend that they did not exist so she learned to accept it. He was her vice. When she couldn't sleep, when she waited in long queues, whenever she felt particularly bored, her daydreams would fall on him, but now with him right in front of her she couldn't deny that the real thing was much better.

He paused between two doors; she saw the tumult in his eyes, almost as if he was mentally debating with himself over which room to pick, weighing up the pros and cons of both before nodding to himself and choosing the door on his right. Caroline followed him in and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

It was the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. The bed that Klaus deposited her suitcase next to was a large four-poster bed decked in pale blue linen. She remembered how she believed that every princess had a four-poster bed and she used to beg her mother to buy her one, no matter how impractical and expensive it was. She moved in closer to inspect the antique dressing table, so reminiscent of something that would be owned by a lady of yesteryear, she saw a finely carved jewelry box and what was inside surprised her.

"Is this the bracelet that you gave me? Do you just keep it randomly in one of your bedrooms?" She asked curiously.

He leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom as he watched her make her way around the room, "This bedroom was created in case you ever came to stay, and I believed that if you accepted me enough to stay in my house perhaps then you would accept my gifts."

Without responding to him, she opened the jewelry box and removed the bracelet, clasping it around her wrist, signifying so much with that small action. He watched as she moved to admire the paintings stacked against the wall, a tear falling down her face, the affection just as obvious to her as it was to the other blonde a decade ago.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and murmured, "I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon, I thought my penitence would last at least fifty years."

She turned around to face him, the painting of her standing on the platform at her graduation in her hands, and the light in her smile shining brighter than the afternoon glow that covered the room and she replied, "I was already on my way."

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? Should I have just left it as it was? Should I stop writing Caroline coming to New Orleans? Let me know**_.

_**And a mandatory reminder to follow me on tumblr at klaussnowflake**_


	12. Sinking the Ship - Drabble Blog

_**A/N: Okay, this one is not supposed to be taken seriously. This is my first attempt at writing humour, the prompt was: "Titanic is on. Caroline cries at jacks death and Klaus laughs because even an idiot knows that door could hold two fucking bodies. They fight."**_

* * *

"720!" Klaus exclaimed loudly. Caroline wiped the tears off her face and shot him a confused look, "What?" "720! That's how many people I could have killed instead of watching the nonsense you have just subjected me to." Caroline scoffs at him, "720? How did you even get to that number?" "I killed 12 of my hybrids during the space of your average Christmas carol which is approximately three minutes, that's four every minute, four times 180 minutes equals 720. Try and keep up will you, love." Caroline reached over to take another tissue out of the box, "You cannot expect me to believe you felt no emotion while watching _Titanic."_ "I don't expect you to believe that at all. I felt many emotions: humor, boredom, perhaps even the slight tinge of annoyance." "It's because you don't value human life! That's why you can't understand how sad Jack's death is!" Caroline exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at him. Klaus let out a chuckle. "It doesn't look like Rose values human life either or she would have moved her robust bottom over so that Jack could have more space on the door and then both of them could have been saved." Caroline let out a sigh of frustration, "They couldn't both fit on the door, and Jack wanted her to live. It's romantic!" Klaus let out a loud laugh, "It's a sham that's what it is. Any idiot can discern that the door could have fit more than one person and if Rose had spent a little less time chitchatting and little more time trying to save this so-called love of her life, this film would have had a whole different ending." "Are you calling me an idiot?" Her voice rose to an inhuman level. "No love, I'm saying your blind following of everything this film is feeding you is idiotic." "You have no sense of romance! At least Jack didn't try and buy Rose with a diamond bracelet," she shot him a lewd smile. He rolled his eyes at her obvious attempt at baiting him, "For someone that is so devoted to this film you sure don't pay attention, Jack could barely afford a new pair of trousers. I think it would have been far more romantic for Rose to go with the women and children on the lifeboats and then Jack would have had the door all to himself and they could have met on the shore. But then there would be nothing for women like you to cry about." "Women like me!" She cried indignantly as she leapt off the couch, "What exactly do you mean by that?" He shrugged nonchalantly, "You know, the easily influenced, over-emotional ones." "You mean the ones that are able to make you sleep on the couch tonight," she said as she turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs to their bedroom. "Oh come on love," he called after her, "And here I was planning to draw you like Jack drew Rose, make all your dreams come true. Mist up a couple of car windows. " "Nice try!" She shouted back at him as she closed the bedroom door. "I could teach you how to spit, we could practice on Elena?"

* * *

**_A/N: Let me know how it is? Not funny? Should I stay away from humour?_**

**_Mandatory reminder to follow me on tumblr at: klaussnowflake_**


	13. Losing Control

_**A/N: This is just a drabble that came out of auspices of my mind. **_

* * *

"Niklaus, did you hear me?" He looked up from his phone to address Elijah's question.

"No sorry, could you repeat what you said?"

"I wanted to know if you were interested in coming with us to the bar?"

Klaus glanced at his phone and then back at Elijah and responded, "No thank you, I'm quite exhausted, I think I'm going to have an early night."

"Sure, I understand," Elijah replied as he and Rebekah made their way out of Klaus' home.

The minute the door shut, he turned back to his phone and reread the message, "Hey. I'm bored, what are you up to?" His fingers worked at a maniacal speed as he replied, "Nothing really. Would you like me to phone you?"

His nerves were on edge during the three minutes that he waited for her response, and he let out a short breath when he heard the familiar chimes that indicated that he had a new message. "Yes, sure!" His eyes lingered long on the exclamation mark, that one punctuation mark which seemed to hold so much enthusiasm, before he clicked that familiar button that dialed her number so often.

"Hey!" Her bright, lilting voice warming his chest as he entered his room and made his way over to his bed.

"Good evening love, how are you doing?"

He heard her sigh on the other side of the line, "I'm fine, I guess. Everyone has gone to a frat party but I wasn't really in the mood."

"What about Tyler?"

"He went with them, some of his football friends are with in the fraternity so he had to show his face." He didn't miss the sadness in her tone at her mention of Tyler's estrangement but it made him smile in a triumphant way that talking to him on the phone was preferable to a wild night out with the young hybrid.

She prattled on, telling him about her classes, her professors, her cheerleading, and he listened attentively, giving her all the responses that she wanted to hear and when she in turn asked him about his business in New Orleans, his vampire wars, his relationship with his siblings, he answered her earnestly, their conversation flowing so easily.

He found her to be a curious specimen. Never in the thousand years that he had roamed the earth had he met someone that he had such a deep connection with, someone who came from such different circumstances but yet was able to understand him so well. A part of him wondered if she was created by the gods to torture him, to show him that there was someone who was right for him, who was everything he could possibly desire but who did not to be his.

A yawn from her side broke his thoughts, which she followed by a giggle. "I think that's a sign that I need to go sleep," she commented, "And I'm sure you have a big plans out on the town to get to and I'm just boring you with my teen drama."

"Yes yes sure," Klaus replied, unwilling to tell her how he cleared his night for her, how he would give up everything for the chance to hear her voice, "But you never bore me, every experience sounds exciting and fresh when I hear it from you."

She let out another shy, slightly uncomfortable giggle, the kind he is used to her letting out whenever he becomes overt about his feelings for her.

They said their farewells and his heart dropped, the sad feeling that always followed a conversation with her, when he did not know when he would hear her voice again.

He undressed himself and settled into his usual routine, no inkling of him wanted to leave his bedroom; he wanted to savor in the moment of Caroline wanting to speak to him, of her seeking his company. He thought of her smile, the feel of her skin beneath his lips when he kissed her at her graduation, the way her eyes shone when she got particularly excited.

Every night he imagined her coming to him, appearing at his bedside, telling him that she wanted him. Every night she haunted him, her melodic laugh, her sweet scent, his mind would go wild, imagining all the things they could do to each other, and he would begin to stroke himself. It started the night after he left Mystic Falls for the last time, and each night after it, it become a sort of mechanism of dealing with the fact that he won't be seeing her everyday, there was no chance that he could randomly bump into her. It was especially difficult on the nights when he would speak to her, she would seem so close but yet so far away. His hand moved up and down his member, his thoughts singularly on her – the way she walked, her hands down his bare back as she tried to take the imaginary stake out of him, how her eyes fell on his lips when they analyzing the map while looking for Silas' sacrifice site, everything about her enticed him. With each stroke his images of her became more graphic, more risqué, until he felt himself release, and he was once again ashamed at what she had reduced to him to. He climbed off his bed and made his way to the shower, washing off the evidence of his lack of control, knowing that the following night the ritual would continue.

* * *

**_A/N: I was very nervous about this drabble. Not so sure of Klaus' characterisation and I know masturbation is an uncomfortable topic, but let me know what you think, might help me to get a better grip on it. All feedback is welcome._**


	14. Why Ask When You Can Beg

**_A/N: I wrote this for my friend Iphi (kcismyreligion on tumblr) who is celebrating her 20th birthday today (13 July). It's just basically Klaroline smut, so if that ain't your thing, move along swiftly._**

* * *

For the first year, she excused his behavior. He had waited so long for her that it was understood why they rarely left the confines of their bedroom. After two years, of being his late night entertainment, she started to wonder if there was anything else their relationship was good for. After three years, she had enough with wondering.

It started with a headache but as he expertly pointed out, vampires could not get headaches, she claimed it was psychosomatic. The headaches soon became exhaustion, and various other excuses, but her reasons behind it were fairly obvious to him. So she offered alternates to sex, talking, having her so-called 'dates', and visiting her friends and his family.

Klaus was proficient in self-control; he knew how to keep his desires from surfacing even though every moment with her, the majority of his thoughts were taken up by how much he longed to be buried inside of her. But he knew Caroline too; he knew that she loved sex just as much as him. He supposed this little reprieve was to prove something to herself, so he humored her, but there would come a time when she would done with the charade and then his fun would start.

After it had been one month since they had last had sex (the longest month of his life) he noticed that her touches became more overt, lasting longer, her kisses seemed to linger and become more and more passionate but he always stopped her before it became too out of hand, maintaining that he was tired and that it would make sense for them to retire. Her frustrated expression never ceased to make him smirk.

Never one to be out done, Caroline soon retaliated and it became a sort of push and pull between them, both trying to make the other give in first, until Caroline had the bright idea to go dancing. Klaus detested the noise that the current generation referred to as music, and as Caroline led him into the club that smelt like perspiration and cheap alcohol, he let out a long sigh.

"Love, do you want me to get you a drink?" He said gesturing to the bar.

"No! Let's dance!" She exclaimed pulling him on to the dance floor.

While he was certain that he was not a fan of the music that the 21st century introduced, he had to admit that the dancing was started to grow on him. There was no skill, no steps to remember but with Caroline's body grinding up against him, he didn't give a damn. His body immediately responded, as she knew it would, his manhood growing hard every time her body made contact with it. He narrowed his eyes at her, she might resemble an angel but in times like these she was the devil incarnate. She gave him a knowing smile as she turned her body around, her chest flush against his, her arms snaking around his neck as she held him close to her as they swayed to the music. Her palms reached around his neck and she pulled him down so that their lips could meet, the passionate onslaught of emotions flooring both of them, with Klaus unable to keep controlled and Caroline starved for his touch.

They were back in their apartment in minutes. Their hands were all over each other, toughing, caressing, grabbing, allowing their bodies to experience what they had denied for that one long month, that was until Klaus regained his head and he pushed her away gently.

"What is it?" She stammered, as she looked at him, concerned.

"Well, seeing as you made it such a sport of denying me for a month, I thought it was time for a little payback."

"Seriously! You want to pay games! Unbelievable!" She shouted at him as she stormed off into the bedroom.

He poured himself a stiff drink and tried to control his body's urges before he made his way to their bedroom. He expected to find Caroline under the covers, but the bed was empty, he looked around for her and heard a familiar voice in the en-suite bathroom muttering, "fucking arsehole", and "arrogant bastard".

He sighed, fully prepared for her wrath as he stripped down to his boxer briefs and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked up slowly as he heard the bathroom door opened and the sight before him made his mouth hang open in an unattractive way. Caroline was leaning against the doorframe, her body decked in a black lace teddy, lace panties, suspenders, pantyhose and high heels. Their love making usually resulted in their clothes being torn off in record time, this was the first time that she went out of her way to dress up for him.

"I was keeping this for special occasion, but I suppose me not dying of frustration constitutes as a special occasion." She sashayed towards him, her hips swinging a little bit more than usual as he continued to stare at her, speechless.

"No no no," he whispered as he moved back on to the bed.

Her hands rested on his upper legs as she leaned down towards him, her ample cleavage on display, "Please."

He shook his head, unable to speak as she climbed on to his lap and positioned herself on top of his painfully hard member, only their underwear separating them. She began to suck on his left earlobe as he continued to sit still; too stubborn to make a move towards her, she released his earlobe and whispered in his ear, "Please."

She took his hands and put them on top of her breasts, she intertwined her own fingers with his and she caressed herself with his hands, the rough texture of his fingers against the lace causing her to become more aroused. It only took one small moan of 'please' for all of Klaus' self-control to diminish and he grabbed her by her hair and crashed his lips against hers. His kiss was needy and desperate. He heard her chuckle softly as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, proud of her victory.

He pulled her onto the bed with him as he hovered above her, "It's not nice to tease a desperate man, love."

She ran her hands down his well-chiseled chest as she responded, "It's not nice to deny a desperate woman."

He leaned down to kiss her again, his hands exploring all the areas that he denied himself just minutes before, he trailed up her teddy catching the chiffon material between his fingers and slowly removing it, his tongue continued it's assault on her mouth. They broke the kiss only for him to remove the offending clothing item that was in the way of what he truly wanted in his hands.

Once her teddy was adding decoration to the floor, she scooted up the bed, and he crawled to follow her, a lewd smile on his face, like a panther eyeing its' prey. He resumed his kissing, never tiring of the taste of her, as he moved his mouth to her jaw and eventually neck to give her a chance to breathe, his hand grabbed one of her breasts and started to caress it, her nipple brushing hard against his palm. Her breath became more stuttered as his mouth kissed her collarbone and his hand swept over her stomach. She started moaning loudly and arched her back as his sinful lips met her breast and his fingers snuck inside her panties. She had never been with anyone who caused her body to feel so ignited. His mouth moved to her other breast, his tongue swirling around the nipple, causing her to call out to every known god in the universe.

The lower his lips went, the more control she lost, his hands already making work on her lower regions. When he reached the bottom of the stomach, she held in her breath and she hoisted herself on her elbows to watch him. He paused before looking to her high heels, reaching for the clasp of her left foot and slowly taking it off, before repeating the action on the other side. He then made his way to her garter and stockings on each leg and as each new part of her beautiful legs was revealed, his mouth made contact with the skin. The entire process causing Caroline to become even more aroused, it was so subtle but so sensual. Finally, his fingers hitched around her panties and he removed it before leaning down in front of her core, his breath ghosting over her most sensitive area and he his tongue teased her folds, she lost the ability to sit up and she fell back on the pillows. His magical tongue moved in and out of her core, sucking on her nub as she whimpered in delight, all coherent thoughts missing from her mind. Two of his fingers joined his tongue as he rubbed her first slowly, and then faster as he kept a steady face. She grabbed his curls and kept his mouth against as his tongue rode out her orgasm. He kissed her softly on her thighs before climbing back up to her.

"Now that was worth the wait," she breathed out, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, you could have that every night if you weren't so stubborn," he countered as he kissed her again, the taste of herself on his tongue making her more than ready for another orgasm.

He positioned himself above her and slowly lowered himself into her, he sighed with relief when he filled her to the hilt, it felt like coming home to be inside her. He started with a slow pace; it had so long since he last had her that it wanted to last. Her body rocked along with his thrusts and he couldn't help but admire her, even in the throes of passion, she was the most stunning creature he had ever beheld. She grabbed at his shoulder and looped her legs around his waist to hasten his pace.

"I need you to go faster," she breathed out at him.

Too in the moment to respond, Klaus complied with her wish, thrusting harder and faster into her, feeling their very sturdy wooden bed move along with them, her breasts bounced with the rhythm and he leaned down to kiss her again, massaging her breasts in the process. He felt Caroline's walls constrict around him and with an arch of her back and as his lips trailed down her neck, she called out his name as she finished again. He felt as if he was going to explode with every movement of her body and so once he knew she was taken care of, he let himself go too.

He landed on top of her as both of them attempted to control their breathing.

"Never, " Caroline said between breaths, "Never taking a break from sex again."

* * *

_**A/N: How was that? Hot or Not? Not worth the reading? Or what you needed today? Let me know in the review section.**_

**_Also, mandatory reminder to follow me on tumblr at klaussnowflake_**


	15. Remember Our Promise - Drabble Blog

_**A/N: Another one for the drabble blog. The prompt was Klaus is a soldier in World War II, Caroline is his lover, they write love letters to each other. Caroline refuses to marry anyone else and waits for Klaus to return.**_

* * *

"Say it again!" She demanded as she lay next to him in the garden of lilies her father had planted for her mother, just because it was her favorite flower.

He sighed but she saw a smile creep up on his face, "Caroline Forbes, I promise to come home to you after this godforsaken war is over. I promise to make an honest woman out of you. I promise to not fall in love with any foreign women who offer their bodies to me. And I promise I will always love you. Good enough?" He asked as he turned to her.

She moved her head so that she was facing him and replied, "I didn't feel the conviction, perhaps you need to say it one more time."

He smirked at her, tracing her face with his hand, trying to commit to it to memory. "I have a better idea of how I can show you my conviction," he said as he leaned down to kiss her and stifle her giggle.

_To my dearest Caroline,_

_It has been barely three months since I left home, but everywhere we go is filled with sadness and loss and long to be back in your arms, protected from all the pain and coated in your smiles._

_We were encouraged to treat the men in our infantry as family, but I do not know them, and none are particularly friendly. I do not fight to protect them, or the country, when I fight I fight to protect you and my family and our future together. We have been told that mail takes a while to reach the recipient, so I hope by the time you get this, you haven't forgotten about me and run off with Tyler Lockwood or Matt Donovan or any of the other men who so long to court you._

_Remember our promise, remember the love I have for you and remember I am coming home to you._

_Yours,_

_Klaus_

_To my love Klaus,_

_I just received your letter, I have wanted to write you for ages but Mother said I had to wait until you contacted me first. I am sorry that you are so lonely and surrounded by so much hurt, how I wish I was with you and could comfort you during this time. It saddens me that you are in so much pain, and there is nothing I can do to help you._

_They all said I shouldn't tell you, but I have news, which might give you more incentive to fight, if not for the other soldiers or for the country, but for your family: I am with child. It has caused much shame for the family, but with so many men off to war; the community has been very understanding. I am ecstatic that the product of our love is growing inside me and when you return you will meet him or her and they would know what is like to have parents who love each other as deeply as we do and will love them just as much._

_I remember the first time that you told me you loved me, as we were stealing apples from Mrs. Fell's tree, and I fell because I thought I could climb higher than you and you carried me all the way back home. I had never seen you so scared, my fearless wolf, and you kept whispering that you love me and I can't die, so dramatic. So now, when you are scared, are you think that you might die, I want you to imagine me and your child whispering to you that we love you and that you can't die._

_Remember our promise, I love you and only you, always._

_Yours,_

_Caroline_

_To my Caroline,_

_Today we lost two men. We have been spending all our time together, and these men are now my brothers, every hurt counts, and when I dream all I see is their faces in their final moments and I wonder what their last thoughts are. One of the two, Stefan, told me about his wife Elena, and how their daughter Katherine had just taken her first steps. He showed me pictures of them and described the holidays they would take together. Stefan will never kiss Elena again. He won't see Katherine graduate high school, and they will take that trip to the cliffs of Dover. I cannot imagine the pain they feel._

_I sometimes wish we had never fallen in love. That I had never plucked up the courage to talk to you that day at that café. I remember how beautiful you looked, with your red polka dot dress and white scarf, I remember thinking that I had never seen someone that looked more perfect in my life and I had to know you. But if we had never fallen in love, I would not worry about leaving you or causing you pain, or leaving our child without a father. But the selfish side of me knows that my love for you is what is keeping me alive, my stubborn need to get back to you. If I leave this earth today, I would always be happy that got to be with you._

_Remember our promise, remember our love and remember I'm coming home to you._

_Yours,_

_Klaus_

_To my love Klaus,_

_You are the father to a healthy baby boy, weighing 3, 42kg, with a little tuft of blonde hair. Your mother and I have decided to name him Elijah William Mikaelson, after your grandfather and my father. I wanted to wait until you came home to name him, but since we have not received correspondence from you in a while and we don't know when you are going to come home, we just ahead and named him. Our next child's name will be left all to you. _

_Every day that I look at Elijah, he reminds me of you, he has two small dimples in his cheeks and bright pink lips and your mother says that you looked exactly the same when you were a baby. I hate to leave him; sometimes I stay the night in the nursery because I feel like I have a part of you with me when I am with him. I can't wait for you to meet him and we can be a real family. _

_As I write this letter, I am sitting on my porch, and I look down the driveway waiting for you to come walking down in your uniform that you look so handsome in. I have started working at the perfume counter at Harrods to make some extra money to care for Elijah. I showed all the women at work the photograph that I carry of you in my purse and they say that you are more handsome than Cary Grant and of course I knew that already. I spend an extra hour in prayer every night, praying for you, your new family and the rest of the soldiers of both sides and their families. I know you will fight for us, and fight to return home, because you are the bravest man I know._

_Remember our promise, remember our love and remember our future._

_Yours,_

_Caroline_

Caroline put down her pen as she thought of what else to write. Every week she mailed a letter to Klaus, every week she waited for the mailman to bring her a response, every week she was disappointed. Like the habit it was, she looked up from her page and stared at the driveway, curious to see if there was any movement and what she saw there made her heart jump.

He walked towards her; a bag slung over his shoulder so casually that it looked as if someone had just thrown it on him at haste, his uniform was crisp and clean and fitted him so well. His face beaming at her, looking just as young and fresh as it did the day he left her. She was frozen for a moment, unable to stand or get up, the thought of him so close, making his way towards her was so unbelievable.

A little boy with blonde hair ran out onto the porch, a toy airplane in his hand as he pretended it was in flight. Caroline beckoned to the boy, "Elijah! Elijah! Come here!" He ran towards her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Elijah, you see that man at the end of the drive way, walking towards us?" The little boy just stared at her, before looking at the driveway and then giving a curt nod.

"That's your daddy, Elijah, he has finally come home to us, just as he promised! Run inside and go call grandmother Esther, tell her that your daddy is home!"

The little boy ran inside as fast as little legs could carry him, he ran past the kitchen and the dining room, and made his way to the study where an older man was reading the newspaper.

"Daddy! Daddy! She called me Elijah again!"

The man let out a sigh and closed his newspaper, "And then what did she tell you?"

"She said I must look at the drive way, that a man was coming towards us and that that man was my daddy. But there was no one in the drive way."

The man's eyes widened as he pushed past the little boy and ran to the porch, he looked at the old woman with her eyes closed sitting in the armchair, the half written letter in front of her and he shook her when he failed to hear her breathe, sobbing "Mom, mom!" but she had already gone. He looked up and saw the last words she wrote in the letter,

_ "If you cannot come to me, I will find a way to be with you."_

* * *

_**A/N: How was that? Did it make you as sad as I hope it did? Please review, not too experienced in angst and need all the feedback I can get. Also, follow me on tumblr at gendryaslove**_


	16. Just A Simple Fantasy

It started innocent enough. His hand brushing against hers when he handed her the champagne glass at his mother's ball, she was oddly surprised at the warmth of it, almost as if expecting it to be as cold as his dead heart.

That night she dreamt about a warm hand brushing against hers.

The next evening at the Grill when she utilized her skills as Klaus' distraction for the first time, she noted how easily Klaus could switch from evil murderer to charming suitor. When he asked her about her hopes and dreams, her eyes could not help but watch the way he lightly bit his lip. She never noticed before how plump, pink and perfect they were, she wondered how they would felt kissing hers and she snapped her eyes back up to meet his, reminding herself who she was talking to.

That night she dreamt about a warm hand brushing across her body and soft pink lips against hers.

At the decade dance she hated him. She hated that he was the reason she couldn't be with Tyler, and Tyler was forced to undergo terrible pain just to be free of this tyrant. But when they danced, she could not help the shiver that passed through her body as he whispered in her ear, the vibrations ghosting down her neck. Even though she scoffed at what he said, her body enjoyed the bass of his voice far more than she liked.

That night she dreamt of a warm hand brushing across her body, soft pink lips against hers, and sweet promises being whispered in her ear.

When Alaric kept her hostage in the school, she believed she would die. There stood a man in front of her with no emotions, no compassion, no feelings and while she knew she was just used as bait to get Elena to the school she didn't for one minute think he would let her just walk out.

When Klaus grabbed her in the hallway, she thought it was the end for her that Alaric had caught her again and there no more second chances. Klaus' voice calmed her, which was alarming on its own but even through the pain, the fear and the anxiety, she could not help but notice the way her body seemed to fit so perfectly against his, the way his strong arms encompassed her and the way that even though she was being held by a murderous monster she still felt safe.

The next day, she celebrated his demise.

But that night she dreamt of a warm hand brushing across her body, soft pink lips against her own, sweet promises being whispered in her ear and a firm body behind her, keeping her safe.

Playing the distraction was not a fun role. Caroline never claimed to be perfect, but her honesty was a characteristic that she reveled in. Whilst she knew Tyler and Stefan had a greater cause, it still made her feel uncomfortable to use someone's affections for her against them, even if that someone was a sociopath. When she joined him at the bar for a drink, he stomach dropped when she saw the hopeful way his eyes caressed her, almost as if believing his chance had finally come.

She gulped nervously. His unrelenting affection for her always unnerved her. She accepted his drink, causing the charade to go on further, and she saw how his eyes continued to rake over her form while he thought she wasn't noticing.

That night she dreamt of a warm hand brushing across her body, soft pink lips against her own, sweet promises being whispered in her ear, a firm body keeping her safe and blue eyes worshipping her.

Miss Mystic Falls was always her favorite town event, even as a child when her father took her religiously every year as his date. It was one of the highlights of her life when Gina Fell, the Miss Mystic winner when Caroline was seven, allowed her to try on the crown and she knew that one day she will win the title. Ten years later, the crown was hers.

He was an attentive date, giving her space but always being there when she needed him. His teasing of her was a welcome distraction from Elena's odd behavior, Jeremy's disappearance, and Hayley's enjoyment of playing house with Tyler. His laughter, so careless and youthful, left an odd, warm feeling in her stomach. It made her feel almost as if she constantly wanted to make him laugh like that. Wishing they could just forget the cure, the supernatural and the past.

That night she dreamt of a warm hand brushing across her body, soft pink lips against her own, sweet promises being whispered in her ear, a firm body keeping her safe, blue eyes worshipping her and a soft familiar laughter making her smile.

Insecurity is a bitch. It doesn't matter how many beauty pageants you win or boyfriends you have, insecurity tends to rear its ugly head when you least expect it. She knew that Klaus loved her, that much was obvious. He was a cruel man but not with her, with her he was kind and charming, even when she was her worst to him, he still remained hopeful and persistent. That was until he stabbed her with a hat stand.

She did not know him well enough to know whether he would cut off his nose to spite his face, if he would let her die, to punish Tyler but she did know that he would regret it. Even though he, who had made her feel important, had diminished her to collateral damage again.

In her delusional state, she revealed all to him, not knowing whether she would live to breathe another breath. The last thing she saw was his tear stained face before her eyes closed and his bleeding wrist was placed against her mouth. His blood was sensational, her usual B+ was water compared to his fine wine.

That night she dreamt of a warm hand brushing across her body, soft pink lips against her own, sweet promises being whispered in her ear, a firm body keeping her safe, blue eyes worshipping her, a soft familiar laughter making her smile and delicious blood filling her.

Time had passed since he had driven Tyler out of town and she had rejected him again on the porch and emotions-less Elena had brought her guilt-ridden, inappropriate thoughts about Klaus to light. She was wary about seeing him, knowing that Elena had been right, knowing that every interaction with him, good and bad, just added to her already twisted fantasy.

When Stefan invited him to join them find where Silas was planning to sacrifice the witches, she knew it was a bad idea. Especially since Elena exposed her dirty little secret to the public, it became harder not to picture him doing sinful deeds to her, on the couch in the Salvatore living room, on the table in Professor Shane's office, in the woods. She knew it was wrong, she willed herself to stop, he was the reason she wasn't with Tyler, as she forced herself to believe that if she were still with Tyler she wouldn't be having these thoughts.

As the realization hit her that she had killed 12 witches, she wanted nothing more than to have his arms around her, that same arms that she watched with rolled-up sleeves dig 12 graves, cleaning up her mess. She wanted to be covered in his scent, for him to tell her that she was going to be okay but when he rejected her she found herself missing something she never had.

That night she dreamt of a warm hand brushing across her body, soft pink lips against her own, sweet promises being whispered in her ear, a firm body keeping her safe, blue eyes worshipping her, a soft familiar laughter making her smile, delicious blood filling her and strong arms comforting her.

Every five minutes her phone would buzz and his name would flash across her screen. She was pissed with him, he was worse than a Katy Perry song, hot and cold, hot and cold. The 'ignore' button was his punishment; he couldn't expect her to jump whenever he was feeling particularly charming.

After the 28th missed call she decided to see what the hell the emergency was, and that was when she found him shirtless and sweaty on the floor of his mansion. He was beautiful. She almost wasn't surprised; he didn't have the decency to have a less-than-perfect body. Even in his moment of pain, she could not help to imagine her hands and her tongue tracing his defined abs, the V that stuck out from his pants…She shuddered, blinking to regain rational thoughts.

His touch was electric and as he held her hand to thank her, and in that moment she felt so much affection for that broken man, that despite all the wrongs that he had done he kept pulling her back in, and helping him just felt right.

That night she dreamt of a warm hand brushing across her body, soft pink lips against her own, sweet promises being whispered in her ear, a firm body keeping her safe, blue eyes worshipping her, a soft familiar laughter making her smile, delicious blood filling her, strong arms comforting her, and her hands tracing over hard, perfect abs.

Relief hit her first. Him moving away meant that he wouldn't be able to bother anymore, that he couldn't wear her down, add to her fantasy. She hoped the dreams would stop now that it no longer had fodder on which to feed. But the absence of him, made her feel far emptier than she realized.

She kept recalling the time they did spend together, noticing little things that she missed before, thinking about it at a different angle, trying to fathom what he thought in that moment, and the fantasies would begin.

What began as innocent, a small role in a big dream had become center stage. Every night he haunted her: caressing her, kissing her, whispering to her, making her feel things that she had never felt before. No matter how late she went to sleep or how preoccupied her mind was, her dreams would eventually feature an accented and dimpled blonde man pleasing her over and over again. But the next morning she would wake up, put on her best smile, and suppress all thoughts of the blonde demon.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooooo what do you think? Too redundant? Boring? Really confusing? Get back to writing sex Caryn?**_

_**Also I changed my Tumblr url if you were considering chatting, requesting or following, it's carolinemykhaleesi :)**_


End file.
